glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Mutant Evolver Pheyaos
=Details= Pheyaos is a joint Vinyl effort between RealxHead and Onell Design. As of Wave 80 Pheyaos has become a production PVC figure first referred to as Mutant Evolver Pheyaos. =Character History= Real Fusion "During SDCC I received one of the best things in my toy making and collecting history, the first shot of our collaboration with Mori of Real X Head, a character we named Pheyaos. This little creature was dreamed up while I was visiting Japan last April. Mori and I wanted a representation of his main mutant, Chaos, fused with ol' Pheyden. Chaos has the ability to "sample" other beings with his Probe Arm and maybe he decided to absorb something cosmic for one of his experiments. Pheyaos is a first on quite a few levels - he is the first Real X Head mini with articulated arms and personally, he is the first toy design I worked on that I didn't actually sculpt. Mori's sculptor is incredible and captured all the details with precision and intuition. I haven't been able to put this thing down since I picked it up."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2009/07/real-fusion.html Mutant Weirdo "Chaos has lent its DNA, but not its noggin. However, elements of the Chaos head design were incorporated in a "roundabout" way to allow for some options." "Mori and I really wanted the swapping to be easy and fun, but we also worked to maintain the sculptural aspects of the RxH brand." "The asymmetry follows closely to the source material, with some "mirrored" parts sprinkled throughout the lower body, but it mostly has unique weirdness on each side." "We really tried to bridge the gap between the narrative style and building style of figures, but with the primary concentration being on the overall visual look of the character. This aspect was particularly important due to its lineage and the original design principles that Mori and I share."https://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2019/04/hybrid-horizons.html "13 parts total (plus 1 Switch Pin), same as Pheyden, only more robust. Pheyaos (1.2 oz) weighs exactly double that of Pheyden (.6 oz). Crazy how that unintentionally worked out on the nose!"https://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2019/04/mutant-evolver-pheyaos-enigma-fusion.html "There's something about building with only the parts of a specific style figure that pushes the limits in some unexpected ways. I still have great memories of building crazy early Villser Mutations and Reflex Suits using only Pheyden and Exellis parts! A lot of that spirit definitely lives on in this new figure, now with the added bonuses of having functions in the bottoms of the feet and the center of the back. "https://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2019/04/hybrid-horizons.html as a pose reference for "Wrath of the Reborn". (Photo by Matt Doughty)https://www.instagram.com/p/Byqe4z0CIsm/]] /REALxHEAD Pheyaos head inspiration sketch (Top Right)http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/12/lost-projects-villser-soldier.html]]"The new figure does have some direct ties to the Villser (and Pheyden) thematically, especially if you look back at the older Villser concept drawings. That being said, this is a completely separate deal than the ongoing Villser Extra Set project, though a solid build cross-compatibility was still firmly in mind during this new figure's entire development (angles, sizing, sculpting, etc.). One of the main intentions with this new mutant was to create something that was between a "narrative" design and a "building" design, with a significant amount of focus placed on capturing the original "feel" of Pheyden, but updated with fit functions on the bottoms of the feet and the center of the back -with a little added overall size to cut a fresh silhouette within the general Glyos lineup."https://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2019/04/hybrid-horizons.html "We've been working with Mori towards this new release for many years and it feels pretty wild to finally hold the finished product of all those talks, work sessions and visits in the palm of your hand. Can't wait until you guys start playing around with this little mutant as well! Mori's an incredible artist and person, and we wanted to truly honor his creativity and ingenuity with some fully realized PVC action!"https://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2019/04/hybrid-horizons.html =Story= Wrath of the Reborn ]]Reemerging from the events surrounding the appearance of the Atarikoth Comet and the devastating Diversus Gate Incident that followed, Gatekeeper Viyer once again turned his focus on the study and genetic manipulation of the most unique and powerful entities found throughout the Glyos System and beyond. Accompanied by his loyal bodyguard and friend, Traveler Evenollus, Viyer crossed through the Zorennor Rift aboard his rebuilt Edgeliner Marezioc in search of the original Villser homeworld, Odravunn, and the untold lifeforms rumored to exist there. However, before reaching their destination, the Edgeliner was attacked by an unknown, cycloptic creature that possessed bizarre and incredible dimensional abilities. After a long and exhaustive battle due to the its extraordinary regenerative properties, the chaotic beast was finally repelled by the brave actions of Evenollus, who suffered near fatal damage in the process of phasing through the monster's body. Desperate to save the life of his companion, Viyer infused Evenollus with a combination of hyper powered Mordireus energy and a captured sample of the very beast that almost destroyed him...https://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2019/06/wrath-of-reborn.html =Hybrid Horizons= Wave 80 Pheyaos Enigma Fusion Includes extra Switch Pin. 14 total parts. $14 Pheyaos-Enigma-NEW.png|Pheyaos Enigma Fusion Pheyaos-Enigma-CLOSE-NEW.png Pheyaos-Twin-Splitter-NEW.png|Pheyaos Twin Splitter Triple_Stinger.png|Pheyaos Triple Stinger 61500991_147838819689520_2386089850467577336_n.jpg|Mori Katsura's (RealxHead) personal collection of the first PVC Pheyaos wave.https://www.instagram.com/p/ByiHqg1hnNX/ Pheyaos Hyper Mordireus Fusion Includes extra Switch Pin. 14 total parts. $14 Pheyaos-Hyper-Mordireus.png|Pheyaos Hyper Mordireus Fusion Pheyaos-Double-Dragger-NEW.png|Pheyaos Double Dragger Pheyaos-Quadireus-NEW.png|Pheyaos Quadireus Pheyaos Stealth Fusion Includes extra Switch Pin. 14 total parts. $11 Pheyaos-Stealth-WEB-2.png|Pheyaos Stealth Fusion =Feral Futures= Wave 81 Pheyaos Rothan Includes extra Switch Pin. 14 total parts. $14 Pheyaos-Rothan-Fusion-WEB.png|Pheyaos Rothan Pheyaos-Rothan-Fusion-2-WEB.png Pheyaos-Rothan-CLOSE-WEB.png|Rogue Regeneration Pheyaos Tyraxsis Includes extra Switch Pin. 14 total parts. $14 Pheyaos-Tyraxsis-Fusion-WEB.png|Pheyaos Tyraxsis Pheyaos-Pheysaurian-WEB.png|Pheyaos Pheysaurian Pheyaos Floraphase Includes extra Switch Pin. 14 total parts. $14 Pheyaos-Floraphase-Fusion-WEB.png|Pheyaos Floraphase Pheyaos-Rothan-CLOSE-WEB.png|Rogue Regeneration 64765305_462113477886706_3053988247753323255_n.jpg|Mori Katsura's (RealxHead) personal figure showing off the overspray paintjob.https://www.instagram.com/p/BystqsXBQlX/ Pheyaos Rothan Source Super limited supply! Includes extra Switch Pin. 14 total parts. $11 Pheyaos-Rothan-Source_1024x1024@2x.png|Pheyaos Rothan Source Pheyaos Phase Source Super limited supply! Includes extra Switch Pin. 14 total parts. $11 Pheyaos-Floraphase-Source_1024x1024@2x.png|Pheyaos Phase Source =Ruthless Restorations= Wave 82 Pheyaos Standard Some early packages included an extra blank Pheyaos Standard with no paint. Includes extra Switch Pin. 14 total parts. $14 Pheyaos-Standard-WEB.png Pheyaos-Standard-CLOSE-WEB.png Pheyaos Mechacelium Includes extra Switch Pin. 14 total parts. $14 Pheyaos-Mechacelium-WEB.png Pheyaos-Mechacelium-CLOSE-WEB.png Pheyaos Alloyer Clone Includes extra Switch Pin. 14 total parts. $11 Pheyaos-Alloyer-Clone-WEB.png Pheyaos-Mechacelium-CLOSE-WEB.png =Savage Cybernetics= Wave 83 Pheyaos Dark Nebula Includes extra Switch Pin. 14 total parts. $14 Pheyaos-Dark-Nebula-WEB-2.png|Pheyaos Dark Nebula Pheyaos Rift Phantom Includes extra Switch Pin. 14 total parts. $14 Pheyaos-Rift-Phantom.png Pheyaos-Rift-Phantom-CLOSE.png Pheyaos Xylliac Clone Includes extra Switch Pin. 14 total parts. $11 Pheyaos-Xylliac_1024x1024@2x.png =The Wrath of Halkennite= Wave 84 Pheyaos Hallowden Mutant Includes extra Switch Pin. 14 total parts. $14 Pheyaos-Hallowden-Fusion-WEB.png =The Neo Frontier= Wave 85 Pheyaos Biopyre Includes extra Switch Pin. 14 total parts. $15 Pheyaos-Biopyre-WEB.png Pheyaos Pyros Includes extra Switch Pin. 14 total parts. $11 Pheyaos-Pyros-WEB.png =Fates Warning= Wave 86 Pheyaos Hyper Phase Includes extra Switch Pin. 14 total parts. $15 Pheyaos-Hyper-Phase.jpg =References= Category:Pheyaos Category:RealxHead Category:Hybrids